In This Moment
by MisfitTelle
Summary: A little story about Simon and Kelly [In my mind their a couple.] A misfits story.


In This Moment.

Kelly walked through the halls of the community centre she was miserable inside, Nathan had asked her out the day before and she had turned him down, because she only thought of him as a brother figure when she secretly had feelings for another, Simon.

She had never told Simon or anyone about her feelings for him, she couldn't bring herself to it was just too much of an issue for her to comprehend she always felt out of step like she was secretly just a girl trying to get through life the best way she knew how and her appearance on the outside was a front, she always thought that she had to put walls up so that nobody could break through them and hurt her, not a lot of the others figured that she had feelings at all but she did.

And her current feelings were for Simon.

Kelly eventually entered the main room and sat on a nearby wheelchair she was in a cloud full of thoughts rushing around her head when suddenly she heard a voice "Kelly, Kelly?" she opened her eyes to see Simon standing there, she looked a little shocked and then smiled briefly at him "Hi." She said unenthusiastically.

Simon looked at her a little oddly he could see that Kelly was obviously upset about something and he desperately needed to know what it was, he proceeded to sit down in another wheelchair beside her and looked to at her while Kelly tried to face the other direction to not give anything away at all.

"Kelly are you alright?" Simon said abruptly.

"What?" said Kelly softly, "You look like your..Upset about something." He said cautiously, Kelly nodded her head slightly "Yeah." She whispered.

Simon moved a little closer towards Kelly and looked at her intensely "You can tell me Kelly, I am your friend." As soon as Kelly heard that word _Friend _she gasped a little but tried to make it out as a cough, she always considered Simon a friend as well but since then her feelings had grown and she felt powerless to stop them, and she didn't want them to stop.

Kelly looked over at him, her eyes a little softer than before she spoke in quiet tones "I had a bit of drama with Nathan last night, he came on to me and I told him I didn't want to be with him, he's just too much like a brother you know?" she said sadly she paused for a moment and then spoke again "And I..I have developed feelings for someone else anyway." She said bluntly.

Simon looked over at her in fascination as he was about to speak the doors flung open and there was Nathan parading in and clowning about, he came up to Kelly and kissed her on the cheek "So sis! How are you today?" he said in a mocking tone, Kelly kicked him in the shins and got off of the wheel chair as she began to walk away she looked at Simon sadly.

Nathan came up behind her "Hey I hadn't finished talking to you!" he said a bit loudly, Simon looked over at him and started to walk over to them slowly and cautiously. "Leave it Nathan, I said I was sorry." Kelly said sincerely.

"Oh I know, but you can't just expect me to believe that you honestly have feelings for someone other than the miracle of me!" he said arrogantly, Kelly sighed "I do Nathan!" she yelled, "Okay, then at least tell me who it is." Kelly began to speak but then she saw Simon walking over and she turned back to Nathan and shook her head "No, just leave it." She said annoyed at him.

Nathan laughed as he looked at Simon coming up towards them "Oh don't tell me its him!" he squealed Kelly looked at him with fury "would you just shut up!" she screamed, Nathan laughed "You can't be serious, look at him he's freaky and hopeless and just so..So weird!" he said mockingly.

Kelly looked at him evilly "For one thing Simon is better then you, you are just an immature brat who always needs to have what he wants all I was, was a score card to you! And secondly who said it was Simon, but if it was who cares! Because the person I like would never feel the same for me, so just leave it!" she screamed at him as she saw Simon right near them listening to every word she walked off quickly down the hall way again.

Simon was confused and angry at the same time, he was more than annoyed at Nathan "What do you think you are doing with Kelly?" he said to Nathan angrily. "What are you talking about?" he said in an innocent tone, Simon eventually lost it "Leave her alone, let her be! Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean you can be horrible to her." He yelled.

Nathan laughed and shrugged his shoulders "Bro, its fine with me she's the one with the problem because she missed out on all this." He pointed at his body. Simon rolled his eyes and Nathan began to speak again "she was right though." He paused for a second and smiled "she was a score card for me, I said from day one that I would go after her." He laughed.

All of a sudden Simon hit him square in the face, Nathan yelled and tried to tackle him to the ground but Simon over powered him, and then began to stand up and walked away from Nathan to go and find Kelly.

Kelly was in the locker rooms sitting on a chair, she had been crying and was so ashamed and upset, all of a sudden she heard a noise so she quickly wiped away as much of her tears as she could and pretended like everything was fine, Simon however knew that everything was not fine, and he came over quickly and sat next to her as he looked at her concerned.

"Kelly, you don't have to be brave all of the time, if you want to cry then cry." He said supportively Kelly looked over at him sadly and shook her head "I'm so sorry." Simon looked at her confused and said "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for Nathan and what he said about you." She said quietly. Simon nodded "It's not your fault, like you said to me a million times Nathan is a dick, he always has been." Kelly nodded her head softly.

Simon put his arm around her, Kelly could feel her heart beat faster at his touch she tried to ignore it as best as she could, Simon looked into her eyes hoping to get an honest reply from her "I need to ask you something." He paused for a moment "Was what Nathan said true, about you…" he asked quietly.

Kelly nodded her head slowly "yes." She whispered. Simon smiled slightly "You like me?" he asked a bit shocked, Kelly nodded her head once more, Simon knelt down and put his hand on her face gently, as his eyes met hers he put his nose on hers as and they slowly embraced in a kiss, slowly growing larger into a passionate embrace his hands wrapped around her, and Kelly's legs wrapped around his waist, they were both in love and in that moment nothing else mattered.


End file.
